Un voyage riche en émotion
by CamGinny
Summary: Fin du tome 7: la dernière bataille éclate, Harry Ron et Hermione recherchent l'horcruxe... mais des évènements vont survenir et Harry va se retrouver à Poudlard dans la passé où il rencontrera des personnes connues... entre gaffes, aventures et sentiments cette fiction est ma vision du voyage temporel
1. Chapter 1

Enfin ils étaient à Pré-au-lard, le cœur plein d'angoisse, attendant le retour d'Ariana devant le tableau chez Alberforth.

Ils le savaient la bataille finale approchait.

Cette année ou ils erraient par monts et par vaut, tous les trois ou parfois à deux, cette période qui, oui, fut horrible et sombre, mais ou leur amitié s'était renforcée et durant laquelle avec beaucoup de recul ils avaient appris à se connaitre parfaitement, à se battre, à appréhender les malheurs de la vie. Il y avait tout de même eu de bons moment, qui avaient même parut merveilleux à nos trois héros au milieu de leur solitude. Bref tout ceci touchait à sa fin.

Pourquoi ? Parce que Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger se rendaient à Poudlard afin de trouver le 6ème Horcruxe de Lord Voldemort, et passer inaperçu à Poudlard par ces temps obscurs relevait de l'exploit et d'une discrétion exemplaire. Or la discrétion n'était pas le point fort de nos trois amis aux vues de leur dernière aventure à gringotts qui fut il faut l'avouer fort peu discrète !

Leur cœur était lourd ils se saisirent alors la main formant ainsi un trio d'où se dégageait une force éblouissante, une magie une amitié qui éblouit Alberforth. Il en était sûr personne ne pourrait briser l'union de ces trois-là, ils survivront ou ils mourront mais ensemble, cela il le sentait.

Après une attente qui parut à tous infinie, Harry poussa un cri de surprise, Ron et Hermione tournèrent la tête vers la tableau et virent apparaitre à leur plus grand étonnement un jeune garçon bien amoché qui n'était autre que Neville. Neville Londubat leur camarade et ami de Griffondor.

Voir son ami ainsi renforça la certitude d'Harry qu'il devait se battre jusqu'au bout, afin de sauver tous ces sorcier qui ne méritaient de souffrir. C'était la première fois depuis le mariage de bille et fleur qu'il revoyait un de ses camarades si l'on excepte Dean et Luna.

Ce fut le cœur serré qu'il vit Hermione les yeux embués le prendre dans ses bras et Ron lui faire une accolade maladroite

Puis Neville se tourna vers lui et dit : « Harry je savais que tu reviendrais ! »

Cela le sortit de ses pensées et il répondit d'une voix bourrue : « et bien me voilà… »

Alberforth leur souhaita bonne chance ils suivirent tous trois Neville à travers le passage ouvert par le tableau. Ils écoutèrent Neville leur parler de son année à Poudlard et ne purent que constater avec horreur que leur école était tombée bien bas.

Ils se demandaient ou se long passage menait quand le jeune Griffondor leur expliqua évasivement qu'il aboutissait à la salle sur demande

Quelle ne fut leur surprise quand Neville ouvrit la porte en criant : « ils sont là, ils sont revenus »

et qu'ils aperçurent derrière lui une foule d'élèves de Griffondor et même quelques Poufsouffle et Serdaigle regroupés dans la salle dans un états plus ou moins inquiétant.

-referme la bouche harry, on dirait un poisson, dit une jeune garçon.

Cette voix, c'était celle de Seamus Finnegan, un de leurs amis. Harry le prix dans ses bras et les larmes aux yeux observa toute la salle :

Cho Chang, les jumelle Patil, Ernie Mcmillian, Lavande, et une vingtaine d'autres élèves étaient présents et les saluèrent joyeusement. Ils étaient si insouciants et tout dans leurs paroles laissaient sous-entendre que leur salut était enfin garanti, ils avaient l'air tellement persuadés que Harry les sauverait tous que celui- ci senti un poids énorme s'abattre sur ses épaules. Ron vit sa mine s'assombrir et vint lui dire :

- Hey mec t'inquiète, on va y arriver, tu n'es pas tout seul, on sera toujours là pour toi, quoi que tu fasses

-Oui profite juste de ces retrouvailles tu l'a bien mérité, d'autant plus que j'ai l'impression que d'autres surprises nous attendent renchérit Hermione avec un clin d'œil à Ron

Comment ça d'autre surprises… mais il ne put finir car lorsqu'il se retourna vers l'endroit qui semblait captivé Hermione, Rémus apparut devant ses yeux ! Oh qu'il lui avait manqués lui et ses précieux conseils, lui seul lien qu'il lui restait avec son père… Puis suivaient Fred, George, Charlie, Bille, Arthur et Molly Weasley : sa véritable famille était là, une vague de bonheur le parcouru, qu'est-ce qu'ils lui avaient manqué !

-Hey mon vieux, pleure-pas, on s'est dit que t'avait dû t'ennuyer cette année alors on t'a rapporter un coffret de farce et attrapes, lui dit George Weasley

-Made in Weasley parce que bon les mangemorts c'est sympa 3 secondes mais le rire c'est éternel ! finit Fred un grand sourire aux lèvres

Harry ne put retenir un éclat de rire, ah les jumeaux, ils avaient plus d'un tour dans leur poche ces deux-là, toujours là pour détendre l'amosphère.

Mais l'objet des regards de connivence entre Hermione et Ron n'était certes pas toute la famille Weasley mais seulement une silhouette aux cheveux roux et flamboyants, dont les yeux noisette brillaient de larmes et de colères contenues qui se cachait derrière tout ce joyeux petit groupe.

Cette personne c'était une jeune femme de 16 ans, c'était Ginny Weasley.

Elle s'avança d'un pas et apparu au yeux de tous, alors la rumeur des conversations enjouées cessa et tous regardèrent la jeune fille qui semblait prise d'une colère incroyable.

Harry la vit lui aussi et son cœur rata un battement, que dire sinon qu'elle était toujours aussi belle et … et qu'elle semblait vraiment furieuse.

Et Ginny Weasley en avait des raisons d'être furieuses, elle se les ressassait sans cesse dans sa tête: Voldemort, Harry, les mois entiers enfermés chez sa tante Muriel, Harry, son frère Ron dont elle n'avait eu de nouvelles depuis plus de 6 mois, Harry, sa meilleure amie Luna qui avait disparue, et Harry. Tout ceci pesait sur le cœur de Ginny et lorsqu'elle s'avança vers lui, qui se recroquevillait face aux éclairs que lançaient ses yeux trempés de larmes, elle put rien dire d'autre que :

- crétin, suivi d'une gifle retentissante sur la joue du jeune homme qui à l'étonnement de tous et en particulier de Ron et d'Hermione esquissa un petit sourire heureux

« le premier depuis bien des mois » se dit Hermione

Ron s'approcha de son meilleur ami et lui murmura :

- et bien vieux a ta place je jouerais profil bas

-euh oui t'as peut -être raison, dit –il en voyant Ginny encore plus furieuse, mais tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point son caractère m'avait manquer, ajouta –t-il d'un ton rêveur

Ron secoua la tête se disant que son ami était suicidaire, mais après tout c'était Harry Potter, jamais il n'avait été normal !

Après le moment d'effarement qui avait figé toute la salle, Rémus s'interposa entres Ginny et Harry et dit à celui-ci pour changer de sujet :

- Bon Harry, je suis vraiment très heureux de te revoir mais nous sommes en guerre, que fait-on ?

-Oui monsieur l'élu nous attendons vos ordres …., fit Fred

-…Avec impatience, ajouta George

Harry sembla redescendre sur terre et détacha ses yeux de Ginny :

-euh et bien, c'est-à-dire ….

-c'est-à-dire, continua Hermione, que toi Rémus tu vas aller prévenir discrètement le professeur MCGonagall pour organiser les défenses de l'école avec les autres membres de l'ordre car je crains les mangemorts apprendrons bien assez tôt que Harry est dans les parages alors autant s'y préparer.

-pendant qu'Harry va chercher quelques chose qui lui servira à éliminer vous-savez-qui, Termina ron

Harry ne put que s'incliner devant la présence d'esprit de ses amis. Il partit aussitôt avec sa cape à la recherche d'un objet qu'il savait être en rapport avec Serdaigle ayant déjà détruit le médaillon de Serpentard et trouvé la coupe de poufsouffle.

Ron et Hermione quant à eux partirent de leur côté après avoir vaguement évoqué des toilettes.

Les adultes partis prévenir les professeurs seuls restèrent dans la salle, les enfants Weasley, Luna et les élèves de Poudlard, ils ne savaient que faire. La tension était palpable pour chacun. Certains faisait les 100 pas d'autres lançait des coups d'œil inquiets autour d'eux s'attendant à être attaqués à tous moments.

Ginny, elle s'était assise dans un coin de la salle et se posait des questions tout en se traitant d'idiote ! Mais pourquoi avait-elle eu cette réaction face à Harry, il allait surement mener une bataille décisive pour le monde des sorciers ce soir et au lieu de l'encourager elle déversait sa colère sur lui, non mais quelle idiote. Mais en même temps il aurait pu me prévenir, m'assurer de sa survie, je ne voulais qu'un petit signe, juste un m'assurant qu'il étai !t vivant ce n'était pas grand-chose tout de même ! Oh mais bien sur le grand Harry Potter avait d'autres choses en tête que la pauvre Ginny Weasley, quelle idée d'être amoureuse du sauveur du monde aussi ! Je me suis tellement inquiétée pour lui et lui je le frappe et il me sourit…pffff

Telles étaient les pensées de Ginny lorsque une demi-heure plus tard Harry pénétra de nouveau dans la pièce suivi des membres de l'ordre disant :

-tous ceux qui sont majeurs doivent aller dans la grande salle pour se battre, le château est sur le point d'être attaquée, les autres doivent être évacués par la tête de sanglier

UN grand mouvement s'en suivit.

La mère de Ginny vint vers elle pour lui ordonner de partir mais celle-ci refusa, même Harry pour son plus grand bonheur ou malheur elle ne savait plus plaida sa cause et elle obtint la permission de rester dans la salle sur demande avec ordre de ne pas bouger. La salle se vida petit à petit et avant de partir Harry demanda à Ginny où se trouvait Ron et Hermione, question à laquelle elle ne sut répondre, disant seulement qu'elle les avait entendu évoquer les toilettes, puis avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quelque chose Harry était reparti.

Elle resta donc seule dans la salle sur demande, ruminant ses pensées, peu de temps après elle entendit les premiers bruits de la bataille et l'inquiétude monta en elle, comment allait sa famille , ses amies, allaient-ils mourir ? Elle se torturait l'esprit avec toutes ses inquiétude quand Harry revint de nouveau, elle ne put cacher un sourire de soulagement de le voir lui dit :

- Ginny, il faut que tu sortes de la salle, je dois trouver dedans un objet très important dans la lutte contre tu sais qui, il faut que tu sortes mais je t'en prie fais attention à toi, je ne supporterai pas de te perdre

Choquée par ses paroles, elle leva les yeux vers lui, alors comme ça il ne l'avait pas oubliée, il l'aimait peut-être encore ?

Alors pour lui faire plaisir elle lui obéit et sortit de la salle.

Harry regardait Ginny s'éloigner, rongé d'inquiétude pour ce qui pouvait lui arriver, mais elle était forte et douée en magie et il avait confiance en elle, elle survivrait. Il décida de se concentrer sur l'objet de sa présence ici, « dans la salle où tout est caché » voilà ce que lui avait dit le fantôme de Serdaigle à propos du diadème perdu, qu'il supposait être le 6ème horcruxe. Et cette salle il la connaissait pour y avoir caché son livre de potion en 6ème année, il passa donc trois fois devant la tapisserie et pénétra dans la salle. Il commença ses recherches parmi les milliers d'objets entassées au fil du temps. Mais que faisaient Ron et Hermione bon sang ! Ils devaient chercher ensemble, et il se retrouvait seul dans une immense salle entouré de toutes sortes de choses plus incongrues les unes que les autres.

Puis après plusieurs rangées parcouru il aperçut en faut d'une statue ce qui pourrait ressembler à l'objet de ses recherches, il essaya de l'attraper mais toucha au passage une espèce de sablier géant qui tomba par terre, se fracassant contre le sol, un tourbillon s'en échappa alors et Harry du s'accrocher à une armoire pour ne pas se faire emporter. Il entendit la voix de Ron et d'Hermione qui le cherchaient et les appela de toutes ses forces. Hermione accourut 2 minutes plus tard :

-Harry nous sommes désolés nous étions…, mais elle se tut regardant avec horreur Harry peiner à se retenir de l'attraction du tourbillon, puis son regard dériva vers le sablier et un éclair d'intelligence passa dans es prunelles noisettes, elle sortit sa baguette, créa un bout de papier où s'inscrivirent des mots, puis dégagea de sa chaussette son petit sac violet ou elle mit le mot elle le lança à harry qui, étonné, l'attrapa et cria :

-mais que fais-tu Hermione, aide-moi à sortir de là, je sens de la magie noire la dedans, aide-moi !

Mais il fut interrompu par Ron qui arrivait haletant et qui le fixa avec horreur, il ne tenait plus qu'a une main :

-mais pourquoi ne l'aides-tu pas Hermione ! Il faut le sauver il va se faire aspirer par ce machin !

Et sur ces paroles il s'élança vers Harry, essayant de le tirer de toutes ses forces mais une barrière invisible semblait l'empêcher d'approcher. Harry criait, fataliste :

- laissez-moi je vais mourir, mais vous partez , tuez Nagini, et tuer Voldemort, je compte sur vous je…, dites à Ginny que je l'aime, mais saivez-les, sauvez-les tous….

Ron, qui pleurait ne cessait de répéter :

-mais non vieux tu délires, mais non…

Seuls deux des doigts de Harry restaient crispés sur l'armoire lorsqu'un cri s'éleva :

« noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnn »

C'était Ginny qui ne sachant quoi faire et ne voulant pas se mettre en danger avait voulu aider Harry dans sa quête, elle venait d'arriver au bout de l'aller ou Harry sentait ses forces fléchir, il allait lâcher il le savait, plein de désespoir il hurla alors :

- je t'aime Ginny, je vous aime tous ! ; et il lacha l'armoire et fut aspirer par les ténèbres.

Ginny s'effondra par terre, et Ron se tourna vers Hermione, furieux qu'elle n'est rien tenter, elle sorcière puissante qui aurait eu le plus de chance de le sauver.

Mais Hermione le regarda ,impuissante, les larmes aux yeux et dit seulement :

- je vais t'expliquer

Oh oui il n'attendait que ça des explications ! son meilleur ami venait surement de mourir devant ses yeux… qu'allait-il faire…Leur trio était briser, leur union n'existait plus, une part de lui n'était plus !


	2. Chapter 2

Harry savait que ses forces s'amenuisaient, d'ici quelques instants il devrait lâcher. Il vit alors accourir Ginny en pleurs et cria :

-« je t'aime Ginny, je vous aime tous… »

Et résigné il écarta ses doigts et se sentit aspirer par le tourbillon noir, tenant fermement la sac d'Hermione dans une main. Etait-il en train de mourir ? Surement, autrement comment expliquer tous ces souvenirs qui remontaient, se rejouaient devant ses yeux… beaucoup de gens disaient qu'avant de mourir on voyait sa vie entière défiler devant ses yeux ! L'éclair de lumière verte, son cousin, Sirius, Poudlard, bons souvenirs et mauvais emplissaient sa tête, mais étrangement Harry réussi à les mettre de côté pour réfléchir.

IL tombait s'enfonçant toujours plus dans le trou noir qui semblait durer une éternité. Qu'allaient devenir le monde sorcier : « aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit » telle était la prophétie qui le poursuivait depuis sa naissance, et si elle venait de se réaliser, à cause de sa mort, Voldemort survivrait ! Ce n'était pas possible, le jeune sorcier s'était imaginer un tas de manière de mourir par la main d'un mangemort ou de Voldemort mais là il se sentait ridicule ! L'élu mort en touchant un objet étrange dans la salle sur demande, quelle ironie ! Rita Skeeter pourrait faire un bel article.

Oh lala qu'allient devenir Ron et Hermione !Eux savait comment venir à bout du mage noir, cette année ils avaient œuvrés ensemble pour y parvenir. Harry le savait ils allaient se battre jusqu'au bout, même Ron qui avaient eu du mal à ne pas abandonner la chasse aux horcruxes ! Ils allaient se battre et ils allaient gagner, cela Harry l'espérait de tous son cœur…

IL mourrait sans avoir fini sa tache alors que tant de personnes s'étaient sacrifier pour lui : ses parents, morts par amour, Sirius en le défendant, Dumbledore en se battant et d'autres allaient périr ce soir, cela c'était incontournable. Qu'allaient devenir les Weasley, les membres de l'ordre, Rémus qui venaient d'avoir un bébé, dont il était d'ailleurs la parrain, pauvre petit Teddy , pitié pour qu'il ne grandisse pas orphelin ! Et au fond de lui il s'inquiétait surtout pour Ginny.

Ginny qu'il avait aimée durant toute sa sixième année et qu'il avait dû quittée pour éviter qu'on ne s'attaque à elle. Ginny qu'il n'avait cessé d'aimer durant sa quête avec Ron et Hermione. Ginny qui l'avait accueilli tout à l'heure avec une gifle qu'il savait méritée ! Durant presque un an elle avait été sans nouvelle de lui. Mais l'aimait-elle toujours ? Si oui qu'allait-elle devenir, il souhaitait pour elle le meilleur, une vie heureuse. Il ne s'inquiétait pas de sa survie, car sa colère lui donnait des ailes et ses dons de sorcière n'étaient plus à prouver, mais il s'inquiétait de sa tristesse de l'avoir perdu, elle serait anéanti et il pria pour qu'elle ait la force de surmonter cette épreuve.

Harry se demandait combien de temps durait sa chute, il semblait hors de temps, était-ce si loin l'enfer, ou le paradis ? Allait-il rejoindre ses parents, Sirius, Cédric ? Une chose était sure la mort n'était pas douloureuse. Une chance ! Puis il pensa à tous ces gens qu'il avait aimés dans sa vie : les Weasley les membres de l'ordre, ses camarades de Poudlard, Rémus… Il était vraiment Heureux d'avoir pu les revoir une dernière fois. A vrai dire cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait revu toutes ces personnes réunies, depuis le mariage de Bill et Fleur plus exactement avant que leur course aux horcruxes ne commence. C'était au terrier qu'il avait vécu ses derniers moments heureux avec tous les gens qu'il aimait réuni…

C'est alors qu'Harry sentit que sa chute touchait à sa fin, il approchait de sa destination.

IL sentit qu'il touchait quelque chose de dur et ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés sans s'en rendre compte et après s'être accoutumé a la lumière reconnu devant lui une maison :

-Suis-je vraiment mort ?, murmura-t-il

Puis détaillant la maison il la reconnu et s'évanouit.

Cela durait depuis maintenant une demi heure. Elle ne cessait de pleurer. Lui assistait impuissant à la détresse de sa sœur qui venait de perdre l'homme de sa vie. Lui-même ne savait comment il allait. Il alternait entre désarroi profond en pensant à la perte de son ami, de son frère qu'il connaisait depuis maintenant sept et avec qui il avait vécu temps de choses et regards meurtrier enver Hermione dont il attendait toujours la fameuse explication… Trop en colère et perdu pour reflechir clairement il se demandait quelle excuse elle allait inventer pour expliquer sa non réaction face à Harry qui disparaissait. Mais enfin ce n'était pas dans sa nature de laisser quelqu'un sans assistance, et encore moins son meilleur ami. Le regard de la concernée était déterminé mais semblait malgré tout emplit de tristesse, Ron l'aurait prise dans ses bras si il n'était pas aussi furieux.

En effet Hermione était triste, mais elle ne devait se laisser abattre. Elle sentait peser sur elle le regard lourd de reproches de Ron, et ne pouvait supporter les sanglots perpétuels de Ginny. Cependant, elle ne savait comment leur expliquer la situation, elle devait choisir ses mots avec soins… puis n'y tenant plus elle se lança :

-je vais… je vais tout vous expliquer

Si Ron réagit au quart de tour, la fixant plus attentif que jamais, la jeune rousse ne sembla pas l'entendre. Soupirant Hermione continua :

-J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle

-bon aller crache le morceau, pourquoi n'a tu pas sauver ton meilleur ami, pourquoi ! tu es la plus puissante d'entre nous, tu aurais pu empêcher ça, tu n'a aucune excuse, AUCUNE !, je ta Ron

-Ron je…

- NON tais-toi je ne veux pas t'entendre, laisse-moi …, la coupa le grarçon

-RON ! Harry n'est pas mort, cria –t-elle pour se faire entendre de l'entêté.

Sa phrase eu un effet immédiat, Ron prêt à répliquer la fixa bouche grande ouverte et Ginny cessa immédiatement de pleurer :

-Pas mort…, chuchota-t-elle éberluée

-non Ginny il est bel et bien vivant, lui assura Hermione d'un ton plus doux.

-Mais je l'ai vu, nous l'avons vu mourir, il vient de DIDPARAITRE devant nos yeux ! , ajouta-elle, ne croyant pas Hermione

Ron les fixait et semblait attendre la suite.

-Oui Ginny, il vient effectivement de disparaitre comme tu dis, mais il n'est pas mort. Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu mais le tourbillon ne sortait pas du néant, il venait d'un objet qu'Harry a du toucher par inadvertance, cet objet c'était un retourneur de temps géant

-Un retourneur de temps, tu veux dire comme celui que tu avais en troisième année ?, demanda Ron

-Oui sauf que celui-ci était bien plus puissant, il permet de remonter bien plus de temps et en le faisant tomber Harry a dû le déclencher

-Quoi tu veux dire qu'Harry est juste un peu dans le passé ?! , s'étonna Ron, Ginny ouvrait de grands yeux où semblaient briller des étincelles d'espoir.

-Oui, enfin la viens la mauvaise nouvelle que j'évoquais, Harry bien remonté le temps mais le problème c'est que ce sablier étant bien plus puissant je ne sais pas de combien de temps exactement, dit-elle mal à l'aise.

Voyant son trouble Ron demanda inquiet :

-Hermione de combien de temps se sablier peut remonter ?

-euh et bien de plusieurs années minimum je dirais….

-QUOI ?!

Le cri du frère et de la sœur fut unanime. Quelques secondes après avoir assimilé la nouvelle, Ron réagit :

-Mais Hermione, sachant cela pourquoi n'as-tu pas tenté de le sortir du tourbillon ?

-Mais parce que c'était impossible Ron, rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de partir, affirma-t-elle accablée, t crois –moi si je le pouvais j'aurais tout tenté pour lui épargner ce voyage temporel

-C'est faux je suis sûr que tu aurais pu tenter quelque chose pour le sauver, lui dit Ron Froidement

-Je lui ai lancé mon sac où se trouve tout le matériel minimum de survie, ainsi qu'un mot lui expliquant ce qui lui était arrivé, je ne sais pas où il a atterri mais il n'est pas s'en ressources, ne m'accuse pas je n'y peux rien j'ai fait ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour l'aider !

Ginny qui jusqu'à présent était restée silencieuse, se tourna vers son frère :

-Ron si Hermione affirme avoir tout fait pour le sauver, je la crois, comment peux-tu oser remettre sa parole en doute ! En attendant je pense que la principal problème n'est pas là, Hermione lui lança un regard de remerciement, en effet bien qu'il ne soit pas… mort, Harry n'est plus là, qu'allons-nous faire ! Il faut le ramener, finit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

-je ne sais pas comment faire pour le faire revenir à cette époque…, gémit Hermione.

Ginny et Ron se regardèrent, ils en étaient donc au point de départ : même si Harry n'était pas mort il pouvait se trouver n'importe dans le passé et cette situation ne les rassurait guère. Une question restait dans la tête des trois amis sans être formulée reverraient-ils leur ami un jour ?

Avant que l'abattement ne les reprenne Ginny prit la parole fermement :

-Nous sommes en guerre, et Harry aurait voulu qu'on se batte, qu'on finisse ce qu'il a commencé, alors battons-nous la tête haute nous n'avons pas le droit de nous apitoyer sur notre sort ! Des gens sont en train de mourir et nous sommes là inactifs. Et puis il s'agit d'Harry Potter, j'ai confiance en lui, il reviendra !

-Oui tu as raison, Harry à tant donné pour sauver tous ces sorciers, nous devons nous battre pour lui, s'inclina Ron

-Allons-y, conclut Hermione

Et tous les trois, baguettes en main, ils sortirent de la salle sur demande et la bataille commença pour eux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était bien, un matelas sous lui ! Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas connu le confort d'un lit… Sortant lentement de sa douce torpeur le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et prit conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il était dans une chambre, seulement tout était flou, par réflexe il chercha ses lunettes, qu'une main lui tendit. Les enfilant il découvrit devant lui un tout petit garçon qui ne pouvait avoir plus de trois ans et qui le fixait de ses grands yeux. Harry était complètement perdu. Où était-il ? Qui était ce garçon et surtout comment était-il arrivé là ? Il n'avait aucun souvenir des derniers évènements de sa vie…L'enfant s'approcha et lui dit :

-monsieur, tu t'appelles comment ? Moi je m'appelle Charlie et j'ai deux ans et demi

Harry le regarda étrangement, il lui paraissait familier, il avait les cheveux roux et quelques taches de rousseurs, pourtant il ne put faire le rapprochement car à cet instant une femme entra dans la pièce un bébé dans un bras et une potion à la main :

-Pousse-toi Charlie je dois donner cette potion au monsieur, puis voyant qu'il était réveillée, Oh vous voilà sorti de l'inconscience ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter ! J'ai eu tellement peur en vous trouvant évanoui sur le pas de la porte…

Evanoui sur le pas de la porte ? A ces mots une foule de souvenirs revinrent à Harry, Le sablier le tourbillon, la salle sur demande, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, L'horcruxe, Poudlard, la bataille….La bataille ! Il fallait qu'il y retourne il ne pouvait rester là, tout le monde comptait sur lui, il devait y aller…

La jeune femme qui devait avoir vingt-cinq ans continuait à parler tout en lui prodiguant quelques soins sans voir l'affolement de son patient :

-vous êtes bien amoché, je ne peux guérir toutes vos blessures, mais où donc avez vous attraper tout cela ! Olalah c'est fou ce que vous lui ressemblez !

-« Madame, commença Harry, je dois partir, Poudlard, la bataille, on m'attend… », Puis réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire : « Mais de qui parlez-vous ? à qui suis-je sensé ressembler ? »

-Et bien au jeune Potter bien sûr, je pensais que c'était lui mais en voyant vos yeux je me suis dit que ce n'était pas lui, A ces mots Harry fronça les sourcils, mais calmez-vous mon garçon vous devez vous reposer, cela fait une heure seulement que je vous ai trouvé devant chez moi.

-Non madame je ne peux pas !, dit-il plus brutalement, je dois y aller, merci pour vos soins, au revoir Charlie,

Et avant que la femme n'est pu esquisser le moindre mouvement Harry avait transplané : « Et je ne sais même pas son nom… pauvre petit il avait l'air si perturbé ! » se dit-elle

Harry avait transplané à Pré au Lard, ne trouvant pas étrange l'absence de couvre comme lors de sa venue quelques heures plus tôt avec ses deux amis, il continua sa route jusque chez Honeyduc où il voulait emprunter le passage de la cave afin de s'introduire à Poudlard discrètement. Afin de passer inaperçu dans la bataille il décida de modifier quelque peu son apparence.

D'un coup de baguette il grandi de cinq centimètres, se teint les cheveux en blond et changea la couleur de ses yeux qui prirent une belle teinte bleu nuit.

Puis prenant une grande inspiration il entra dans le passage et arriva dans Poudlard. Il sortit de derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne et tout paraissait extrêmement calme. Mais où étaient donc les mangemorts ? Avant qu'il ne se rende dans la grand salle chercher le diadème les combats étaient pourtant déjà bien entamés, des corps jonchaient déjà le sol… Il commença à se demander s'il n'avait pas rêver et quelle était la cause de ses évènements étrange qui s'étaient produits ses deux dernières heures.

Il parcouru un couloir désert du château restant sur ses gardes tout en essayant de s'expliquer sa présence chez la jeune femme et la familiarité qu'il avait ressenti face au petit Charlie lorsqu'il se cogna à un élève. Levant la tête il ne put retenir un sursaut, non s'en était trop, ce n'était pas techniquement possible ! Et d'émotion il perdit de nouveau connaissance.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Et la lumière fut…

Ses yeux le brulaient, ses paupières étaient lourdes, très lourdes comme si il ne les avait pas soulevées depuis une éternité. Il percevait de faibles murmures mais se demandait qui cela pouvait bien être. La bataille était-elle finie ! Avait-il réussi à la rejoindre ? Et comment s'était-il retrouvé au terrier car oui c'était bien le terrier où il avait atterri après cet étrange phénomène dans la salle sur demande. Seulement la femme et les enfants qui y habitaient même s'ils avaient un air vaguement familier au jeune garçon n'étaient pas les Weasley ou en tout cas pas ceux qu'il connaissait.

Après cinq minutes d'essais, il réussit à ouvrir ses deux yeux mais fut rapidement ébloui par la blancheur des lieux, il connaissait tellement cette blancheur, même surement trop ! C'était l'infirmerie de Poudlard, il la reconnaitrait entre mille ! Mais dans ce cas que s'était-il passé ? Ah oui il avait fui de chez cette jeune femme et avait transplané à Pré au Lard pour retourner dans la bataille qui avait lieu à Poudlard. Pour passer inaperçu il s'était transformé et était entré dans le château par la confiserie Honeyduckes… Et là quelle avait été sa surprise en voyant le calme du château ! Ou étaient les mangemorts, la bataille était-elle fini ? Qui avait gagné ? Cela ne pouvait-être que Voldemort car il était le seul à pouvoir le vaincre, or il ne l'avait pas fait… mais dans ce cas pourquoi était-il à l'infirmerie ou donc étaient les autres ! Ololah il sentait une migraine énorme pointé le bout de son nez !

C'est alors qu'une femme apparu devant son lit, et un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage quand elle vu que son patient était réveillé.

-« Ah vous voilà de retour parmi nous monsieur ! Comment-allez-vous ? » Mais Harry Potter était trop abasourdi pour répondre, devant lui se tenait Mme Pomfresh, jusque-là pas de problème ! Mais quelque chose le dérangeait, elle paraissait étrangement…jeune. Oui c'était cela jeune !

-Mme…Mme Pomfresh ?

La femme le regarda étonné : Vous me connaissez ?

-« Mais bien sûr, enfin ! Je suis… » Mais il se stoppa net, se rappelant qu'il avait modifié son apparence, le sort devait toujours faire effet et c'est pour cela que Pompom ne le reconnaissait pas ! « Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, votre réputation d'infirmière est parvenue jusqu'à mes oreilles, rattrapa-t-il avec un sourire forcé, oulalah rattrapage in extremis pas très convaincant !

Il enchaina : « je ne me sens pas trop mal, quelque peu endoloris mais bien reposé. Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet de la réponse.

L'infirmière le regarde suspicieuse, peu convaincu par son excuse : « Un élève, Mr Rogue vous a apporté à l'infirmerie, vous étiez évanoui »

Harry se redressa horrifié : « Rogue !? »

Pomfresh étonnée de sa réaction hocha la tête

Et alors il se rappela comment il s'était retrouvé dans le couloir et s'était évanoui voyant face à lui son ancien professeur de potion, traitre qui avait tué Dumbledore, et dernièrement le pire directeur que Poudlard n'ai jamais connu… Mais ce qui l'avait fait s'évanouir n'était pas cela, non il n'était pas du genre à s'évanouir devant un ennemi mais l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, ce Rogue-là, n'avait pas plus de 17 ans !

C'est alors que Harry regardant de nouveau Pompom comprit tout à coup, le terrier, la jeune femme familière et son fils Charlie, le château calme, trop calme, Rogue jeune, Pomfresh jeune, l'absence de couvre-feu à Pré au lard…. ET si, et si…

-« Mme Pomfresh, quel jour sommes-nous exactement, demanda Harry d'une voix lente et chargée d'angoisse

-« le 15 septembre 1978 monsieur.

Harry la regarda, estomaqué, son cerveau refusant d'intégrer cette réalité et tout ce que cela engendrait

-Eh oui monsieur, dit l'infirmière voyant la réaction du jeune homme, vous avez dormi presque 4 jours entiers ! Ce n'est pas étonnant vu vos cicatrices récentes, et votre transplanage jusqu'à l'école a achevé de pomper votre énergie !

Le survivant secoua la tête comme pour se ressaisir, il avait donc remonté le temps ! C'était cela qui s'était passé dans la salle sur demande. Abattu il se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers, mille et une questions lui venant à l'esprit.

L'infirmière comprenant la réaction de son patient quand il avait appris avoir dormi quatre jours de suite était partie et revenait à présent un verre à la main, qu'elle tendit à Harry :

-Cuvez cela, cela va stimulez vos muscles ankylosés, vous pouvez réutiliser de la magie mais ménagez-vous tout de même !

Harry sourit, il reconnaissait bien là Mme Pomfresh, toujours cet air sévère derrière lequel se cachait une infinie bonté et but la potion infecte, comme toujours, qu'elle lui tendait. Il se sentait un peu mieux.

-Bien maintenant si vous le permettez le directeur de collège souhaiterait vous voir, Mr…en fait quel est votre nom ?

-Euh…, Harry réfléchit à toute allure, ne sachant quoi inventé de crédible, il ne pouvait sciemment pas se faire appeler Harry Potter ! « Je suis Harry Granger » c'était le premier nom qui lui était venu à l'esprit et une pensée nostalgique le gagna lorsqu'il pensa à son amie et donc à tous ceux qu'il avait laissé, que leur était-il arrivé ? Mais l'heure n'était pas à ces questions, il allait devoir affronter le directeur ! Il fallait qu'il trouve quoi lui dire et vite !

-« Bien Mr Granger, je vais vous aidez à vous lever et vous accompagner jusqu'au bureau du directeur

-Merci madame. » S'appuyant sur elle Harry tenta de se lever, ses jambes eurent du mal à le supporter, et il vacilla durant quelques secondes encore puis fini par réussir quelques pas. C'est lentement qu'au bras de Mme Pomfresh il s'avança vers la porte de l'infirmerie. En passant devant un lit, il vit que celui-ci était occupé par un jeune homme qui le regardait avec curiosité. Il devait être un élève de 6ème ou 7ème année, les cheveux d'un blond cendré et des yeux mordorés soulignés de cernes bien prononcés. Harry était persuadé de l'avoir déjà vu.

L'élève lui tendit la main et dit : « Salut ! Bonne chance avec le directeur »

Harry, troublé, serra la main tendue de garçon, c'était sur il avait entendu la conversation. Il répondit un timide merci et continua son chemin.

Sorti de l'infirmerie Pomfresh le dirigea vers le bureau directorial. Harry se mit alors à réfléchir, qu'allait-il dire à ce directeur ? Il fallait qu'il trouve une histoire plausible et rapidement. Il cogita de longues minutes réfléchissant sur chaque question qu'on allait surement lui poser et ne s'actait par rendu compte qu'ils se trouvaient déjà devant la gargouille caractéristique du bureau. Pomfresh prononça le mot de passe : « Chocogrenouille »

Une évidence frappa alors Harry, il ne connaissait qu'une personne capable d'utiliser des friandises comme mot de passe pour son bureau. Et cet homme était Albus Dumbledore. Harry resta pétrifié quelque secondes, était-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, il ne savait comment il allait réagir face à son directeur mort depuis presque un an. Mais une chose le dérangeait, Albus Dumbledore était un très grand sorcier, et mentir devant lui ne serait pas chose aisée !

S'armant de courage il grimpa à la suite de l'infirmière. Il n'était pas un griffondor pour rien ! Arrivé en haut de l'escalier en spirale Mme Pomfresh frappa à la porte. Harry tressailli en entendant le « entrez » prononcé par une voix qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille… tant admirée, puis aimée et détestée aussi ! Mme Pomfresh ouvrit la porte mais n'entra pas signifiant ainsi qu'il devrait y aller seul. Harry soupira et entra dans le bureau ovale.

Il leva les yeux et lorsqu'il croisa le regard bleu perçant, des émotions contradictoires le traversèrent : il adorait cette homme face à lui, il l'avait protégé, l'avait aidé, avait été son mentor durant sa sixième année, il avait toujours été là pour répondre à ses questions enfin presque car il avait découvert l'année passée le côté sombre de Dumbledore et le nombre incalculable de choses que celui-ci lui avait cachées, il avait été plus d'une fois en colère contre lui, peut-être à défaut de n'avoir aucune autre personne à blâmer. Cependant en le voyant, ses yeux perçant, pétillant de malice, sa barbe argentée, il ne put empêcher des larmes silencieuses de couler. Ça allait être dur de cacher ses émotions, Qui allait-il encore rencontrer ?

Le directeur avait vu le jeune homme entré dans la pièce et le regardait intrigué, ses yeux le fixaient et un flot d'émotions pouvaient s'y lire, tristesse, joie, amour et… colère et cette colère était contre lui il le sentait. Mais qui était ce jeune homme ? C'est alors que la tristesse reprit le dessus et que des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de l'enfant. Dumbledore ne comprenait pas, cet enfant le connaitrait-il ?

Et pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, lui, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ne sut comment réagir devant la tristesse de cet enfant. Il émanait de lui un amour sans borne mais également une colère et une souffrance retenues depuis bien longtemps. Le jeune homme ne devait pas avoir plus de 17-18 ans, pourtant on sentait qu'il avait vécu beaucoup de choses dans sa courte vie.

Harry se flagellait mentalement, non ! Pourquoi diable n'avait-il pu retenir ses larmes, il voyait à présent le regard scrutateur, songeur et étonné du directeur l'analyser des pieds à la tête.

Harry secoua sa tête et ses cheveux devenu blond, sécha ses yeux bleus et s'approcha enfin du bureau du professeur, il réfléchit à une excuse pour expliquer sa réaction et décida d'être franc.

-« Bonjour professeur, je suis désolé de cette réaction mais vous me rappelez quelqu'un, un de mes professeurs qui nous a quitté il y a de cela un an… dit-il d'une toute petite voix

Dumbledore, les yeux toujours fixé sur lui, sembla être tiré brutalement de ses pensées :

« Oh, toutes mes condoléances dans ce cas, dit le directeur, Je suis le professeur Dumbledore, asseyez-vous je vous prie, voulez-vous un bonbon au citron ?

Harry qui s'était après son moment d'égarement formé un masque d'indifférence impénétrable s'assit et refusa le bonbon d'un geste non sans avoir esquissé un minuscule sourire que seul pouvait voir un œil expert. Le directeur perturbé par le masque froid du jeune homme mais comprenant que celui-ci ne s'attarderait pas sur ses sentiments continua :

-Bien Monsieur j'avoue que j'attendais avec impatience votre rétablissement qui je l'espère est bien réel afin d'avoir quelques… explications

Harry sourit mentalement, Dumbledore et sa curiosité légendaire !

-Et bien, merci, je me sens en pleine forme quoique un peu endoloris par l'immobilité…

-Bien, très bien, accepteriez-vous de répondre à mes questions ?

-Oui bien sûr professeur

Dumbledore aurait peut-être dû s'étonner de la rapidité avec laquelle Harry avait accepté mais il ne le fit pas, toutefois pas à haute voix.

-Quel est votre nom ?

-Je me nomme Harry. Harry Granger monsieur.

-Harry Granger? Granger, cela ne me dit rien, vous êtes né moldu ?

-Non sang mêlé, père moldu et mère sorcière.

-Bien et pouvez me dire pourquoi vous étiez dans un des couloirs de cette école ?

Harry le regarda dans les yeux : « c'est simple monsieur, je venais vous voir afin de vous demander si il était possible d'étudier dans votre école. »

« Etudier à Poudlard ?, dit le directeur surprit, mais pourquoi ? D'où venez-vous ?

-Je suis américain et j'ai étudié à l'école Salem depuis mes onze ans

-Et pourquoi êtes-vous venu en Angleterre ? demanda le directeur peu convaincu, Salem est pourtant une école réputée ?

-C'est vrai professeur, mais voyez-vous, la seule famille qui me restait est décédée cette été, mon parrain Sirius …Sirius Grant, dit-il une lueur de tristesse passant dans ses yeux

-Je suis désolé… dit le directeur d'une voix sincère, mais cela n'explique pas votre venue en Angleterre

-Et bien, pour être honnête, j'avais besoin de changer d'air, de me rendre utile, et ayant entendu parler du climat actuel de l'Angleterre j'ai voulu venir afin d'aider. De plus Poudlard est une excellente école. »

Harry avait dit cela d'une voix assuré mais il ne savait comment Dumbledore régirait, il ne connaissait pas la situation par rapport à Voldemort en 1978, mais il savait qu'il était déjà présent. Comble de l'ironie il avait dit vouloir se rendre utile ! Lui l'élu comme on l'appelait chez lui, voulait se rendre utile dans la guerre contre Voldemort alors qu'il était déjà l'un des plus impliqués! Si Ron et Hermione entendaient cela, ils riraient à gorges déployées !

Mais Harry ne montra aucun de ses doutes et soutint le regard du vieil homme qui exprimait méfiance mais également quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à discerner, serait-ce de l'estime ? Le directeur finit par prendre la parole :

-Vous paraissez bien jeune pour combattre. dit-il seulement

-Oh, c'est surement vrai, mais je veux apprendre, pour défendre le bien, dit-il d'un ton convaincu

-Soit, je trouve vos motivations honorables jeune homme, mais dites –moi votre histoire n'explique en aucun cas l'état dans lequel vous êtes arrivé, vos cicatrices parlent d'elles-mêmes vous avez participé à un combat. Racontez moi la vérité je saurai si vous me mentez

Harry soupira : « c'est vrai professeur dit-il d'une voix lasse, j'ai participé à un combat, lorsque je suis arrivé en Angleterre, en transplanant, je suis tombé sur des mangemorts, qui n'ont pas hésité à m'attaquer, d'où mes cicatrices puis comme j'étais en position de faiblesse j'ai tranplané à Pré au lard que je connais pour l'avoir visité et je suis arrivé ici…saletés de chiens à la botte de Voldemort ! Termina-t-il d'une voix vibrante de colère.

Dumbledore sursauta, le garçon avait dit son nom, un jeune adolescent ! Voyant sa réaction Harry sourit malicieusement : « La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accentuer la peur de la chose elle-même » murmura-t-il

Le vieil homme le regarda étrangement : « vous avez raison mon garçon, vraiment raison… mais dites-moi quelque choses me tracasse encore, sur votre front vous avez une cicatrice qui semble plus ancienne, elle a une forme étrange… »

-« Oh ! Celle-ci, dit-il la touchant mécaniquement, c'est la trace d'un vieux sort quand j'étais enfant, ce n'est rien, affirma-t-il d'un ton catégorique

-Si vous le dites, répondit Albus, n'insistant pas.

- Je disais donc, dit Harry pour changer de sujet, que j'aimerai intégrer votre école.

-Je pense que cela peut se faire même si cela est rare d'accueillir des nouveaux élèves en cours de scolarité, quelle année êtes-vous né ?

- Le…, Harry fit un rapide calcul, …31 juillet 1959, je devais rentrer en 7ème année

-Mais vous avez déjà 18 ans ! Votre scolarité devrait être terminée, non ?

-Oui, mais en fait j'ai… redoublé, oui on peut dire cela ! J'ai redoublé ma 6ème année

-Vraiment ?, dit le directeur peu convaincu

-Oui vraiment, répondit le jeune homme avec aplomb

Après tout il ne mentait qu'à moitié !

-Bien dit le directeur, vous dormirez encore ce soir dans l'infirmerie et vous serez demain soir réparti dans une des 4 maisons de Poudlard, vous connaissez le principe ?

-Euh oui… une de mes amies passionnée de livre avait en adoration l'histoire de Poudlard et nous en contait les détails assez régulièrement, éluda-t-il, rigolant d'un rire franc et joyeux au souvenir d'Hermione

-Bon je crois que tout est réglé, au revoir Monsieur Granger, je vais envoyer un patronus à notre infirmière pour qu'elle vienne afin de vous raccompagner jusqu'à l'infirmerie, le château est grand et on s'y perd facilement.

-J'adore les bâtisses remplies de mystère, dit Harry, merci pour tout professeur.

Il sortit et Dumbledore resta songeur assis à son bureau, ce garçon était étrange, tout d'abord sa réaction lorsqu'il était entré était vraiment inexplicable, il était rare qu'on assimile Albus à une de ses connaissances, il était unique en son genre et personne ne lui ressemblait si ce n'est son frère Alberforth. De plus il avait dit le nom de Voldemort sans hésiter, et voulait combattre alors qu'il était à peine majeur ! Son histoire de redoublement semblait également faux… et s'il avait perdu son parrain cet été il devait bien avoir des parents non ?il avait dit ne plus avoir de famille pourtant… C'était étrange. Pourtant ce garçon inspirait confiance il émanait de lui beaucoup d'amour de d'honnêteté malgré cette colère enfouie. Il avait l'air en colère contre lui… et cette cicatrice, quoiqu'en dise le garçon avait l'air tout de même spéciale ! Oui Albus Dumbledore avait une énigme à résoudre, il découvrirait tout ce qu'il fallait sur Harry Granger, foi de Dumby !


End file.
